


I love my babies

by Hannah2003



Category: Dan/Phil, Phandom
Genre: Babies, Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Dan, Omegaverse, Phil Lester - Freeform, Pregnancy, Twins, alpha!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah2003/pseuds/Hannah2003
Summary: Prompt: alpha phil keeps getting omega dan pregnant, fluffy as fuck!





	I love my babies

‘I fucking hate you’ Dan snaps, walking into the room and landing on the bed. I pull him to my chest.  
‘No you don't’ I say, gently rubbing his rounding tummy.  
‘You keep getting me pregnant!’ He yells and I shush him gently.   
‘That’s because you keep begging me too’ I reply, carding my fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead. He melts into me slightly and I hear him sigh.  
‘I love my babies Phil, they’re so adorable when they’re first born and they depend on me for everything. I don’t like it when they grow up.’ He says, and I notice tears pooling in his eyes.  
‘Hey hey.’ I say, rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs. I hook a finger just under his chin and tilt it upwards.   
‘I love our babies too. Of course I do Dan. I wouldn’t want anything else with anyone else. Only you okay?’ He nods and I tickle his neck slightly. He scrunches his nose up and lets out a loud giggle.   
‘Daddy?’ I hear a small voice say from the door, so I look up see our 4 year old son with tears streaming down his face. I feel Dan tense beside me.  
‘What’s wrong max?’ He asks, heaving himself out of bed and opening his arms, max immediately runs into them.  
‘Nightmare daddy..’ he mutters, tears rolling down his cheeks again, dan shushes him and rocks him slowly. I sigh at the sight. I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of Dan with kids, he’s just got the knack for parenthood. And I know most people say it’s ‘because he’s an omega’ and he’s ‘made to bear children’ but I think even if dan was anything else, he would just have a special bond with kids. Dan leans forward off the bed again to pick Max up, but because of his tummy, he slides more off the bed then he thought he would. I grab the back of his t-shirt and pull him back slightly, before grabbing max and placing him in between us. Max snuggles into Dan and I commit the image to memory. Dan in a large back top with boxers on, his tummy just visible, and max with his short brown hair sticking up at all angles, in just a football top and shorts, cuddling up the dan and patting his stomach. I smile. Yeh, there’s no where I’d rather be right now. After a while of us calming Max down, I get up to go to the toilet, then check in on the rest of the kids. The twins, Maria and susie, are sleeping soundly in their shared room (painted a mixture of orange, blue and pink. Who knew kids could be so weird?) though I can see the chocolate packets littering the floor, and I know I'm going to have to have a word with them tomorrow about junk food, Max’s room is empty (obviously) and I take the time to grab his favourite dinosaur plushie from the floor where it had been flung from his nightmare, mentally planning to take it to their room later, Scarlett and Jackson’s room is a bomb site, clothes flung everywhere from the previous fight a few hours back and I decide that it’s time to separate them, as it’s clear that Scarlett is an alpha like me, but Jackson displays characteristics of being a beta. The last room Phil stops off at is the baby room, at the moment it’s empty, but in about 4 months time, there’s going to be a tiny baby in the crib, crying for its parents. I can’t wait. I gently run my hands over the specially made crib, inscribed with tiny elephants, and reach for the small plush toy at the end of it. Dan picked it out, it’s a small grey rabbit, with long floppy ears and fluffy fur, And I have to admit that it’s pretty cute. I rub the soft toy to my cheek and look around the rest of the room. We decided on neutral colours, as we didn’t want to find out the sex this time round, with the walls being painted white, but we zazzed it up a-bit by painting a pretty tree on one wall, which when the babies born, we’re going to blue tac photos of the baby to the end of the branches, just to make it pretty. They’ve got stripy black and white curtains and a small changing table on the left side of the room, painted white but with elephants running up the one side. Dan decided on the elephant theme. There’s a very small toy box in the corner, pale grey, over flowing with animated toys and plush things, just to make the room look more interesting. There’s a tiny rocking chair designed to look like a zebra near the edge of the cot (I chose). Theres also a large grey chair filling up the right corner, so when the baby is having a rough night, there’s somewhere comfy to sit. Running around the room are black shelves, piled high with baby books, varying from nursery books to touch and feel books to parenting books. The room looks perfect.   
‘What’re you doing?’ I heard a sleepy voice ask, and I turn around to see a tired looking dan standing in the doorway. His shirts all rucked up and half hanging in his boxers, so his bump is twice as visible. Dan starts to sway on his feet with exhaustion and I move quickly to his side, placing my hands on his hips and steadying him. Dan leans into my touch.   
‘You should be in bed’ I say and Dan just hums slightly, leaning his head on my shoulder. I wrap an arm round him before gently moving him to the big grey chair in the corner. I sit down and pull him into my lap. I raise a hand to his hair and run my fingers through it, massaging his head.   
‘So should you’ He mumbles, and I can already tell that he’s falling asleep.  
‘I got distracted’ I mutter and he just hums. I ask him what happened to max and he just says that he fell asleep in the Centre of the bed and I tut. Typical.   
‘Baby’s playing up..’ he says suddenly, leaning back and looking into my eyes. I melt slightly at the sight of his brown orbs.  
‘How come?’ I ask, moving my hand from his hair to his swelled stomach. I feel a slight fluttering against my finger tips.   
‘Doing back flips’ he mutters and I let out a soft laugh.   
‘Can’t wait for them to be here though’ he says, placing his smaller hands over mine and squeezing.  
‘Same here baby, same here.’ I say, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. I watch as his eyes flutter shut at the contact, and five minutes later he’s breathing deeply. 

And if I wake up with a crick in my neck and an aching back, well it will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So I’ve been having trouble uploading this all day so I hope this works!! I’ve been working on this fic for maybe 1-2 weeks now? I don’t know but I’m really happy with the result!! I was originally going to have them end up in the kitchen but the baby room seemed like such a cute idea when I was writing it! (Plus it gave me the excuse to make a cute ass baby room!!) I hope you all enjoy!!  
> I think I’m going to be uploading another fic I’ve been working on, on Tuesday or Wednesday!! It may even include little dan..;)


End file.
